Ark 2 Episode 11: The first step to War
Picking up some Tanks AzuresatoRyu: Sighing, the small lady sat down on a bench not far from perhaps an arcade of some sort..truthfully she wasn't sure whatever it was was packed with people.. Her right hand lifted to it could settle at the bridge of her nose and she applied a little bit of pressure. At times it was helpful to be able to see just about everything in a one hundred mile radius to her but when there was so much action around her it prompted a terrible series of migranes that now she was suffering from. Often times when this happened it took her a few extra hours to get home because she was afraid to move. "....." everything had been a blur, the past few days that is.. one moment shes i serving a cruel man named keyome and the next she is under the same roof as three other men just as morale lacking. "....nh..ow..." to those who did not knowmuch about Miyuki, she would appear to be blind at first glance..her eyes were covered in a glassy silver film supporting that. Pallas: -A new day dawns in the beautiful City as the three men drive through District 2. The three men in their signature black and white masks with the razor sharp teeth at the mouth area. They had been making a name for themselves the past week or so as they looked to be priority number one on the shoot to kill list. Their minds no longer set on the two resturant owners they had back at the house. It was time to handle buisness. See, after realizing the mass of people who are now on their tails Donnie thought it may be a good idea to recruit some more people to help out. He stil has his Sector teams but they are like assassins that are best used once and then disapear. They are the best at what they do and it is never good to overuse the best weapon you have. As they drive through the City, they leave the rich side of the district and come up to the more rural areas. The streetfighter, gang handling, drug addict area of the city. Zero looked out the window to see crack whores standing on the sidewalk and dealers in the streets and asked-"What exactly are we doing down here Donnie? We won't be finding assassin grade fighters out here."-This statement causes Donnie to laugh a bit and he says back to Zero-"Have I ever lead you a stray before Zero?"-And Zero nodded and said-"Touche"-under his breathe while DOnnie kept driving. Finally they reached a M.M.A. school on the corner that was rather big for the location. DOnnie and the two men got out of the Escalade and stood outside looking at the building. DOnnie then says-"Ok gents, lets go inside."-DOnnie made the first move towards the door as the other two men wondered what they were there for. What is inside? AzuresatoRyu: Miyuki had been finally getting used to this throbbing pain when all of a sudden she noticed the familiar shaped escalade and the three inside of it. She wouldn't have been as intriqued becsause there were many cars with that shape but the three inside made it clear who it was going inside a nearby building. It was a building where a few people were fighting inside, some of the skill was mediocre at best but to miyuki it had been fun to watch because she did not see anything like that except for on TV inside of the resteraunt.. "..Ah..is that.." Pallas: -The two men follow DOnnie's lead and head into the shop. As they walk inside a sight of huge muscular men working out in M.M.A. and wieghts. The inside looked a lot better than the outside as it is a personal gym for the local gang known as "The Tanks." They showed great talent in their fighting skill. Black Belts in BJJ, masters of the Kick Boxing Art, and Champions in Grecko-Roman Wrestling. They were a talented bunch of people. Not the brightest or the most abilitant but together as a unit they can raise hell. When they walked in, of course they looked like a fly in milk as the fighters grouped around them with a cocky confidence about them. The leader of their gang walks infront of DOnnie, almost a dead even size. And to match DOnnie's size was to be a god damn giant. He opens his mouth and begins to talk like a cocky white boy and says-"What brings halloween to my gym? You three looking for an ass whippin?"- DOnnie laughs a bit and then goes chest to chest with the leader and says-"I wish to hire you as full members of Unit Bad Blood. And I understand that you will not respect me or my team until you have proof of our worthyness. So why don't we handle it right now?"-The leader laughed a bit and then backed up slowly-"Alright tough guy. You want to get a dent in that pretty mask of yours then come on. Bring it."-He then gets into a wrestlers stance with a mix of kick boxing and waits to see what DOnnie will do.- AzuresatoRyu: "!!' she got to her feet quickly actually but she gave a weak whimper and she set her hand against her forehead that right now was throbbing and threatening toknock her from conciousness. What was donnie and zero and hunter doing there in such a dangerous looking place; she assumed why they were there as soon as she asked herself and she felt a shiver quake through her body. she was unsure if she should stay where she was or go and find them so she could make sure things were relatively alright..not that she could do anything in the first place. the safest and reasonable option was going to be heading home where grandpa was but then it occured to her...where was home?! she had forgotten already!!..There was no choice...she would have to go and wait for donnie to be done so she could catch a ride with him. so like a pup with a tail between its legs she hurried towards the fighting school. Pallas: -Donnie looks at the man, he smirks and looks to Zero and says-"This will be quick."- Donnie takes his Jacket off and cracks his neck on both sides. Then he stands with his arms down, not even in a stance and says-"Ok, Im ready."-The leader got angry fro the disrespect and charged at donnie with a single leg takedown attempt. Donnie quickly sprawled ontop of the man and while he was in that position, he began to throw his knees to the top of the leaders head. After a few knees, the leader used his strength to flip Donnie above his head and cause DOnnie to flip in the air. But Donnie lands on his feet and looks at the man with a smile under the mask. The leader rubs the top of his head as he got even more upset. The leader then attempted a four punch combo. A left jab, then a right stright, then a mean left hook, finishing off the combo with a hard uppercut. Donnie swirves his head around the punches, using the super speed he is given from the Super SOldier Serum. The other men in the room were in awe and some whispers of-"How the fuck is that guy doing that?"-escaped their mouths. Finally, Donnie waits for the uppercut to come when he shuffles to the right and throws a heavy right hand Superman Punch. The punch connects into the leaders jaw and knocks him back a few feet. Donnie lands on his feet effortlessly as the Leader of The Tanks is staggering back with some blood coming out of his mouth. The men around them could not believe what was going on. But the Leader was not ready to give in yet. He had a lot more in the "Tank" so to speak. This fight was not over yet.- AzuresatoRyu: Miyuki watched this show of skill from outside the building not necessarilly inside she didn't need to be to see what she was seeing; It frightened her to watch this kind of thing and yet she could not take her eyes from it. She wondered if Donnie was going to be upset with her that she had spied on him or if he would laugh at her for being so stupid as to forget where the hideout was. None the less she remained stationed outside so she could wait for him. Pallas: -The leader wiped the blood away from his mouth and said to him-"Alright fucka. You're alright, but not good enough."-The leader takes in a deep breathe and activates his Chi. Being a master of Mixed Martial Arts, The Leader of this band of rebels has a special Chi. He trained in this ability for years after his black belt training for BJJ. His Chi ability gives him a maximum strength and speed for a short perios of time. His muscle mass rises and he grows a few inches from this effect as the Chi almost creates a wind aura around him.-"Come now Masked boy! Let us see what you can really do!"-Upon seeing the leader of the gang get into his advanced Chi mode, Donnie got excited. The only other time he had seen anything of a CHi was fighting Keyome and even then it was not used on the offensive like this man was using now. Donnie's eyes began to glow a bright blue as the Super Soldier serum was coming into a full effect. The room began to swirl with wind as the two power sources where huge for this world. Even the people in the room can feel the strength coming from both of these men. All hell was about to break loose. They both then charged at eachother at amaxing speeds. They locked hands and began to go into a battle of strength. The veins forming out of both their bodies as the pressure of these fighters grew and grew. Then they started to throw knees at eachother. The impact of their knees hitting eachother echoed through the room like bombshells. Then they both leaned back and came in for a Super Headbutt. On the impact of their heads, the ground below them actually cracked a bit. Even Zero and Hunter were in shock to see what was happening. Their foreheads were now locked to eachother for the moment as they both grabbe eachother by the back of the necks. This was a Muay Thai-Dirty Boxing mix move that allowed a fighter to leave the opponent trapped in a "Clinch" and use the free hand to strike the other. As this happened they both used their free hand to strike one another. Donnie throwing his fist and his elbows into the chin of the leader while the leader was throwing his huge fist into the mask that DOnnie wore. The mask being made by Iron and still being dented by the punches. They went at it for almost thirty seconds like this. The sounds of the impact ringing through the room as the others could only stand and watch, speechless. FInally, Donnie's eyes almost erupted bright blue lights as he yelled out-"Enough!"-And he jumped up with the clinch still intact and double kicked the leader with the bottoms of his feet. The leader was not expecting such speed and power at once after all the punches that were thrown and is kicked back. He flies through the group and hits the wall and crashes through it. His body falls to the sidewalk with drywall and wood covering his body as the Chi slowly faded away. Donnie landed on his back as the cracked floor could not hold the impact of his body and he too fell through. The men that were part of The Tanks ran to their leader and Zero-Hunter ran to DOnnie. After a few seconds, DOnnie slowly stands up as the side of his mask was sparking up a bit from being smashed in. Zero took DOnnie's hand and helped him out of the hole and then DOnnie said-"Did you both enjoy the show? hahaha"- Afterword they bagan to walk over to where the leadr of The Tanks had been kicked through.- AzuresatoRyu: Miyuki had been standing outside for atleast tenminutes now.. Hearing those horrible crunches from bones and skin grinding together in a rapid sequence had driven her migrane through the roof. "..a-ahh...." She hoped, a little that donnie would be all right, after all she couldn't drive yet and she needed some way to get back to that stinking hideout.. Alone in the shadows by the window she would remain until he came out so he could see she was lost. "...." She had thought about peeking in so she could call for him and let him know she was there but the sound of hr voice so meek and tiny in a placel ike this would have surely shamed them and that was the last thing she wanted to do.. Pallas: -DOnnie and his group walk outside to check on the leader. Even if it was an intense fight, he did not want to kill the men he was trying to recruit. His mask still sparking up from the punches he recieved as small drops of blood trickle down the mask. He looks down to the leader and sees that that his face has also been busted open and blood dripping on the floor. The leader slowly comes too and begins trying to get up from the ground. Donnie puts a hand out and says-"Deadshot, nice to meet you."-Then the leader takes his hand to stand up and says-"Reaper...nice to meet you..."-DOnnie laughs a bit and then says to the whole group while Zero brings out a briefcase from the car. Zero opens the briefcase and inside is stacks of 100 dollar bills. The men go into awe, then DOnnie says-"In this Briefcase is a million dollars. This money is a contract. A contract that has you..."The Tanks"...officially join Unit Bad Blood and work for me. Reaper, you will still control your gang like nothing has changed but you will be taking orders if I need something done. This should be more than enough money to get you what you guys need. We got a deal?"-Reaper looks at his gang and then back at Donnie with the blood still dripping down his body and says-"Yeah, for a cool million you got yourself a deal."-He then begins to name off the gang as he points to another buff white man and says-"This is Gunner."-Then he points to a buff black man that looks like Bobby Lashley and says-"This here is Tyrone."-Then points to another black guy beside him that was a lot smaller than the first black guy but in no means weaker.-"This here is Tyrone's lil bro Mikey. We call him Rooster."-Then he points to a huge indian looking man who made even Donnie look like a midget and said-"And this big mofucka here is Chief. He doesn't talk much but boy will he fuck your day up if he fights you. He is not to be fucked with."-The men laugh because they know it is true and waits to see what Donnie has to say about it all. Donnie looks at all of them and says-"It's nice to meet you all. These are my right hand men Zero and Hunter. I'm sure we can all work and get along together."-A successful outing for Unit Bad Blood as they just picked up some big weapons for this up and coming war. A painful departure... (( 13 hours after Keyome and Natasha saw each other last.)) Kila: Everyone was awe-stricken towards Natasha’s proposal to the whole plan that Logan had in store. Hey looked about to one another, Logan’s eyes focused on her. For a moment, everyone was flabbergasted, and when the silence hit a level of awkwardness, Joker called out a little more loudly then necessary, “That fucking easy!?” Sledge would shake his head from side to side, trying to get a grasp on the situation and Shade was… well, honestly, Shade was grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. She truly did not like the beautiful woman being around Logan, but that was just her being a jealous woman. Logan leaned back in his seat as he gazed towards her, “And you’re sure this is what you feel is necessary?” Natasha would remain silent for a moment before nodding, her voice echoing her homeland of Russia as she spoke, “Yes… I am sure that I want you to take me home.” Logan would continue to look towards her for a few moments before nodding, “Alright.” He would then turn towards his team, giving a small smirk towards oker’s extremely confused face, “Here’s the plan then, just for the record. We’re heading for the Russian town of Vladirstead. It’s a rather large town that Natasha here will blend in with just as easily as anyone else, and along with that, there are plenty of shopping centers to keep her busy for a while.” He would look back to Natasha with a small smirk, “I sort of done a background check on you, including your bang statements. The New American government is going to pay for all necessary spending you’ll need until the issues in KasaiHana are dealt with.” She would give a nod before standing, looking over the others before speaking, “I… I don’t know what to say. I mean, I’m gonna miss the excitement and the night life of the city, but… I know this is for the best.” She would then walk over to her bags, where Kitty made himself comfortable on the flight towards Russia. She would lean over just enough for Joker to get a full look at her ass, reaching into the bag with a small grunt before leaning up with a nod before making her way over towards Logan. She sat on a console nearby and handed him a rolled up parchment, along with a flash drive, “These are both the actual and digital copies of the deed to my club in the city… I want you to get these to Keyome as soon as you can…” She bit her lower lip as Logan took them both, gazing up towards her with an arch of his brow, “You heard what happened to Tasanagi’s last club, right?” She would give a soft, almost flirting chuckle as she began to speak, “Yeah, but what can I say… that little fucker rubbed off on me.” Logan would nod again before handing the items to Sledge, “Keep those in a safe place until we get back to KasaiHana.” He would then look towards Natasha once again before speaking in a low tone, “I appreciate you coming with us, Natasha… I didn’t mean to be an ass about everything.” Shade would cough and turn to her computer as Joker would roll his eyes, Natasha’s eyes gesturing over towards them before back to Logan, “I-it’s alright… your plan did make sense and I missed my homeland. I should be thanking you.” Kitty would growl from the corner before Logan would give a chuckle, “Don’t worry…” Shade called back towards them, “The town’s airport is just up ahead. We’ll be landing shortly.” Logan would look to Natasha and give a smirk, “Before you ask, we got you a ride to an apartment complex near a ski resort where you will be staying. Consider it a gift from the President himself.” She would nod before they would hear the engine begin to die down and the warship would land, the back ramp opening towards the tarmac, cool air slipping through the air and into the cabin of the jet-like vehicle, the weather being perfect at this time of year. In the distance were the mountains of her homeland, which had a multitude of skiers going down the slopes. Across from the plane was a large stretch limo that was seemingly made to look like a large hummer. The color of the vehicle was a copper brown, the trim and rims of the tires a metallic gold. Logan gave a grin as he gestured for everyone to help with her bags, letting Natasha only get her pet Tiger as they all disembark from the carrier, leading her to the vehicle that made her eyes sparkle. She squealed as she ran towards the vehicle despite her heels, calling back towards them all, “This is for me!?” Logan would nod before giving a gentle laugh, “No shit Sherlock. Team, load the lady’s bags in the back.” They began to load the back of the vehicle with her bags as Logan would march to the side, opening it for Kitty to get in first, followed by Natasha. Her heels clacked with a giddiness to them, her happiness knowing no bounds as she leapt into the vehicle, only to lean back out with a smile, “Thank you so much…!” She squealed before calming herself and looking to Logan, a playful bite of her lip following her words, “So… you sure you have to go back…? I can throw one hell of a party.” He would give a small chuckle as he saw his team heading back to the jet, his eyes returning to Natasha before giving a wink, “I got a family to look out for… I can’t leave them here.” She would hang her head softly with a nod before leaning back up to match her eyes with his own, “Then how will I thank you?” He would hold his hand up as she spoke, a gentle smile coming across his lips before he would state, “No need to thank me… just doing my job.” She would gaze towards him for a moment before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his cheek, sitting there for a few moments before pulling away with a wink, catching him off guard as she gave him a flirty grin, “Maybe next time you get some vacation time… we can have a little get-together?” She would wink before slipping on a pair of extravagant sunglasses, shutting the door behind her only to roll down the window, “????????, ???????? ???? ? ????????? ???????? ?????!” She would look back to Logan before waving cutely with three fingers, “Ciao, mercenary boy…” And with that, her vehicle made its way down the tarmac and out into the terminal gate that would lead into the large town, letting the story of Natasha Davingport come to an end… at least for now, anyway. As Logan ran back over to the ship, Shade was glaring at him, with a look that could kill twice over. His eyes met her own and he shrugged with a smirk, “What!?” She would pull a complete 180 degree turn with an exaggerated huff, Logan now realizing what she was mad about, “Now I can explain…!” His voice faded into the Warship as the ramp shut behind him, the ship taking flight and heading back towards the country of New America, and then into KasaiHana city once again. AzuresatoRyu: How long did things like that take? she had gotten a very bad feeling about where she was and every few minutes she lookedover her shoulder making sure that no one was coming near her that she didn't want near her..A.K.A anyone besides her ride inside. She turned away from the window enough to stroll out and rest at the edge of the curb. Her hand had found the side of her old bag that she had had since she turned about fifteen..it had served her well since and many times it had been the topic of arguements with her grandfather. He detested the old thing wanting her to have something new but she cherished it... "..Ah... come on..." Pallas: -Reaper looked at DOnnie with the blood all over his chest and he asked-"So what now?"-Donnie quickly laughs and says-"Now you go and get cleaned up before you bleed out. I will call upon you if I need you and when things need to get done."-He begins to walk back to the car and turns around saying-"And if you guys ever want out of this shitty part of the City, Im sure I can hook you up with a much better venue to work with. A million is nothing in my book so if you ever want it, gimme a call."-He then slides into the escalade and says-"Alfred, take us home."-And he complied and began to make a U turn for them to begin their trip back to the hideout. While this happene, Donnie had no choice but to take the mask off and check his face. Luckily, the escalade has tinted windows that show nothing of the inside. It became a life saver for this moment. DOnnie looked in the headview mirror and saw that a piece of the Iron mask broke off into his forehead. Any closer and it could have hit his eye.-"What a punch that Reaper has. I can only iagine what that CHief can do."-He grabs a cloth and wipes the blood away and then pulls the piece of metal out of his head. DOing this causes more blood to come out and he has to put the cloth over his eyes. Then Zero asks-"Was he that strong? To even match you?"-Donnie turned around to see Zero through his right eye and said-"He has the strength to match my Super Soldier Serum when he is in Chi. But I can see that he read my body language well enough to know that without Chi he had no chance in winning anyways. I've only seen two Chi's now in my life and I gotta say Reapers was more effective than Keyome's. Then again when Keyome did it, I was in a Nanosuit hahaha. Guess only time will tell."- Zero nodded and went back to looking out of the window while they drove off. - AzuresatoRyu: How it had happened exactly she was not sure, but it had. The escalade was taking off by the time she jolted from her daydreaming andshe got to her feet. "A-aaah! oh NO!!" Quickly she started to run after the vehicle but o course it disapeared swiftly around a corner and out of her vision soon enough because of its speed. "....Ah....AAaaahhh oh no no no!!" she hadbeen so stuid!! she'd been insignificant enough during that moment in time to be passed by and it didn't help she had been distracted! Her hands searched this bag for a phone of some sort to let donnie know what had happened but...she couldn't find it. "...What....a...NOOOOO!!" Her tiny cry echoed only a little bit causing a few of the whores to lookher direction and scoff at her; a few laughed.. fear struck her. "...oh no...." Lost. Lost in this terrible city all by herself..how stupid... In the car with three, a ring sounded..this ring from Donnie's phone if he had it on him that was and if that didn't happen then the ring would come from an in car system..perhaps alfred? Its name on the contactl ist read "Old-Geezer." Pallas: -As they began to drive away Donnie's phone began to go off. His phone is connected to the car and he looks at the contact name.-"Ahhh shit what the fuck does this old man want now?"-Then Hunter says-"Just answer it boss man. What's the worst he could say? haha"-Then Zero chimes in and says-"Maybe he thinks you are out with Miyuki hahaha. It is couples night over at the Amusement park."-DOnnie raises his right brow at him since he cant raise his left one at the moment and says-"What is with you and always putting our names together? I already told the old timer I..well WE...weren't going to do anything to her."- The conversaiton kept going as the phone kept ringing, then Zero says-"Oh we know...I bet you would be to afraid to ask her out anyways."-Then he makes a girly-gay voice trying to immitate DOnnie by saying-"Because my heart...belongs to Kirei...no one else. HAHAHAHA! No Game boss man! hahaha."-Hunter even starts to laugh and agrees with him on DOnnie not having the guts to ask Miyuki out to the free amusement park night. Then Donnie gets defensive and says-"You don't think I'll do it? Bet! right now. I'll tell the old Geezer right now!"-Then Zero says-"Then do it you chicken shit! hahahaha."-Finally, DOnnie picks up the phone and says-"Hello?"-and waits for a responce, thinking that it was the old timer.- AzuresatoRyu: The Old Geezer's voice crackled until finally it became noticible. " this thing on?!..damned contraption.. Eh... Deadshot is that you? I need to let you know Miyuki didn't come home from school today; It aint nothin big.. but I know where she goes sometimes... I think she'll be in the middle of District 2 where that fightingplace or something or other is.. ehh..I'm not sure. she gets migranes often because...ah.. she just gets them and she rests there because she can't move for a bit... would ya try n find her? She should be home soon enough but.I'm worried." Had she been there? they would have surely seen her aftr all the nearly glowed compared to all of the other darker dressed patrons. "Hope ya find 'er don't come back til ya do!!" The geezer hung up, clearly he had made his point atleast in his mind he had. XxDensukexX: Ochigi and Tetsu watched the news intensively and with disgust. “Burned to a crisp huh…..can’t save em all then can I dad.” Tetsu held his dead down in disappointment, feeling such sorrow for the folks he could not save. “You stop it right now Tetsu. We agreed that no matter what, we’d fight the good fight together. I know you want to save everyone, but the reality of it all is that you can’t…..save everyone….”Tetsu watched his father pause for a second. More than likely thinking of his moms murder, and how his father understood better than anyone how he was feeling. “Your right dad. I’m sorry for complaining. Theres not time for this. The suit will be done by tomorrow right? The real one?” Tetsu walked over to the glass case his suit was kept in. Admiring the black shing that emitted off the arm plate. “Definitly. It’s been two weeks, but it’ll all come together tomorrow by this time. The city will have it’s God at peak perfective capacity. I’ve yet to go over the specs with you though.” Tetsu shrugged. “I know theres no gadgetry yet, except what I usually carry, even though it’s indestructible, I can be pushed back with extereme force, the helmet systems have night vision, substance vision, x-ray which doesn’t effect lead, and a target lock, and as of this moment, the special suit designed to allow me to move in the suit is also being worked on, to maximize my movement. I think I got the basis…..of the prototype anyway”. Tetsu smirked in satisfaction. “Well we know where your mouth came from haha, alright son, so about your plan to join the kpd?” Tetsu quickly replied “already filled in an application, and theres a meet going on down there today for recruits, if I work my way up, I can nab the data files on Yakuza members, and also find out about this mystery bomber if at all possible….and how they got there hands on plasma. That’s some expensive stuff.” Ochigi nodded in agreement. “Who ever they are, they’ve got money. Meaning they pay taxes and other bills, so currency records might be on your list to. God speed son, I’m going back to work on the suit”. Tetsu noded as he headed out the underground mansion, and made for the cave that leads to the sewers of District 2. Poking his head out of a manhole in the middle of a dead street after along walk under the city, he’d hike out, making sure no one was around to see him. Simply dusting himself off, and chasing down the nearest taxi driver to get him to the KPD central. Pallas: -As he picks up the phone, he immediatley hears the od man ramble on. He tries to get a word in but the old man talked so fast that before he could say anything, he hung up. The men looked at him and waited for Donnie to say something and DOnnie finally said-"He hung up."-They both threw their hands back and Zero said-"Ahhh DOnnie you's a bitch sometimes I swear. hahaha"-After hearing that, Zero goes back to sitting in his seat and looks stright ahead. He knows when his jokes can go a bit to far and push Donnie's buttons. DOnnie sighs and then says-"We gotta find his Granddaughter. Apparently her ass is dumb enough to come to these parts of the City. I'm suprised this chick hasn't been kidnapped yet."-Donnie then goes to re-adjust the rearview mirror when he sees Miyuki running after the car.-"You gotta be fuckin kidding me?"-Alfred stops the car and they wait for Miyuki to catch up. Zero says-"She is blind, shouldnt we reverse to her."-DOnnie looked at her in the distance and says-"Something tells me she already can see us."-Then Hunter asks-"The hell does that mean?"- Then Donnie shrugs and says-"I dont know. Just a feeling."- Love hurts... DarkKeyome: I was sitting in my room this early mourning... nothing typical. I had seen Natasha last night standing infront of that club before me and Asami got into that brawl. I woke up stretching in my bed. I walked to the window of my apartment and opened the window to let the sun rise greet me in its warm embrace. Spring time for sure... I could smell the flowers already. I rubbed my nose and coughed scratching my head. I was a bit upset. I had waited over an hour for Natasha to call me... and when I called Gringo last night all I got was a Voicemail. I could see the Brazillian Bio-war tech team hooking up the massive filter using it to suck in the radiation from that explosions to use for other things later through my window. As I brushed my teeth, took shower and all that. I wore a Black shirt it said Yakuza on the back. Natasha had bought it for me on one of out little pretend dates when her father was still here. I dont know if I was inlove with her, but... for the most part I could feel something... and I've never felt like this before. I was walking through the living the song I had playing ' (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBEwXlBaNdc) It was by a man Known as Nujabes back in the early 2000's he was famous for his soundtrack that he used for this awsome Anime Called Samurai Champloo. I loved the series I remember trying to make natasha watch it. Haha I was unsuccessful she called me a little kid, which kinda pissed me off. Ahh but anyways I sat down at my coffee table in the living room before I cut on my TV. A video was playing... I blinked a few times, and it was on pause, with a pitcure of Natasha and her Kitty, well the big fucking tiger but thats what she called it. “ hahah the hell is this? And you never called me... this better be a strip tease show..” I said joking to my self as I hit the button to press play on the TV set. She began... to speak in that Russian accent of hers. “ Hello Keyome Tasanagi. * She kissed the screen and then winked* Um, I have had... a wonderful time here, with you in this city Keyome Tasangi.” She said laughing a bit, and tilting her head to the right. “ But... my part of the deal. Is done. You now have men... and I can now escape from my father. With no issues, Gringo, is going to help me you know, your hot Mercenary friend.” I could feel my heart sink in.... by now the song had switched over to another Nujabes song. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4COiiDXkgBM) She spoke about the times we had, and how she thought I was adorable when she was joking that one time about getting married... never got what she thought was cute about commitment issues. I was sitting with my hand in my face now just listening I couldnt bother to look over 10 minutes this video went on. What the fuck was going on with me... why does this hurt. “ So with that Keyome... * She sniffled alittle a tear falling before she whipped it off and perked back up* It was fun. “ She gave me the same ending saluete she did for Gringo. And the video went off.... white noise. White noise and Nujabes... I looked up at the movie before it faded off into the white noise to see her smile one last time. “.....You... coulda told me... you didnt wan-...” I said letting my hands fall back into my hands. Just Nujabes... and the white noise. AzuresatoRyu: Miyuki had finally caught up to them and she panted. The car had stopped and that meant they knew she was running after them. "...Ha..ha...haaa.." She attempted to speak but it seemed she could not since she was so out of breath. "G-..ghn..." Still she could not make words form and her hand had lifted resting on her chest to aid her in this. "..i...sorry..missed...bus....haa.." Honestly if she hadn't been so tired she would have been incredibly embarassed to hear this voice; breathless and small as if someone was arrousing her.. "mnh....i need a ride.." she finally squeaked. XxDensukexX: They pulled up, and Tetsu gave the driver 300 dollars. He’d learned his lesson about giving away all of his money on a whim. He steped out of the car and looked at the looming police deparment. “The KPD branch of District 2. The head branch was in 3 of course, but leave it to them to put a station in every District. Gotta give it to them, they think ahead” Tetsu thought aloud. Being in a public place, and entering a building with a metal detector, he left his utility belt back at the house, being confident that he wouldn’t need it for today. Luckily he still had his watch in case shit did get real. He entered the building, and of course the metal detector went off with a loud blare. Tetsu then got slightly edegy when there were six guns pointed at his face, around the second beep of the alarm. He stood there with the same expression he had when he came in: lost and confused. “It’s just my watch….ever heard of stainless steel people?” Tetsu could NOT reveal that it was Ragnainum. Any mention of that would casue a revived investiagiton on a Nation wide level…..which him nor his dad needed at this point. “I’m here for the Recurit initiation? Eighteen and up? I’m-“ “Tetsu Ryoji.” A man’s voice boomed from behind the crown of cops with guns in Tetsu’s face. The man signaled the weapons to be put away, and offred his hand out for handshake. “Lieutenant Luke Briggs. Pleasure to meet you young man” “Like wise” Tetsu replied while shaking this man’s hand, who almost swallowed tetsu’s own. He was 6’6, blond military cut hair. Black bulletproof vest over a navy blue shirt with rolled up sleeves. He had on black cargo pants with boots up the calf. Imposing, but to someone like Tetsu, it was only mildly intimidating but highly impressive. “ the other recruits are all in the briefing room down the hall. Follow me and we’ll get you the same test their taking. I’d love to get to know you more on a personal note, but in the kpd business comes first.” With that the man signaled Tetsu to follow him, and so Tetsu did. He quickly scoped around the office section of the KPD to see if anything cought his eye and as he took in all in he retruned his eyes forward. Not knowing what he was getting into, but excited to see what it may hold. DarkKeyome: I was looking in my window. Yonkers blaring in my speakers... ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSbZidsgMfw) I felt nothing but anger at this point... my eyes bore at the reflection of a 18 year old coward. Who cant do anything right. “ Fucking dick.... you can kill a man, but cant even keep..a fucking.. GIRLFRIEND!” I pulled my right arm back smashing it into the mirror cracking it. My arm dropped on the sink as I looked down staring at the drain like I was seraching for chirst. Then I heard him.... The red eyed man. “ Keeyyyooo weyyyoooo are you upset KEEYYOOO BAHAHAHAHAH!” I looked up, my eyes stared up at the mirror, the red eyed man... was taking more of my apperance at first he was just a meer cloud of darkness... now he was in full abstract of my looks. He looked just like me but his skin coal black. He began to laugh again, as he knew that he had my attention. “ KEYO WEYO! YOU KNOW THAT BITTCHH! Didnt want you riiigghttt?! Why are you mad... noowww you can FUCK.. all the bitches you want.. WE.. can fuck all the bitches we WANT! Hahaahahah isnt that great.!” “ SHUT THE FUCK UP... Who are you Dammit!” He smiled and cocked his head to the right then I heard him in my right ear his purple tounge sliding over my ear. “ IM.. YOU..” I jumped back falling back into the bath room shower accidneatlly cutting the light off in the bath room... all the lights were off. Yet I could see those fucking hell red eyes. “ Your not me! Your a fucking demon! YOUR NOT REAL! GAHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEA-” “ BUT I AM YOU KEYOME.. I AM YOU. I KEEP TELLING YOU THIS! HAHAHAHAHH! I've been with you IVE BEEN WITH YOU SINCEE DAYY ONE KEYOOOOMEE! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” I watched the bastard laugh as he stepped closer and closer to me. The chilling beat to the song in the living room didnt help the situation. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qjd81UNtUn4&playnext=1&list=PL38473414A6FAE135&feature=results_video) “ What do you want from me...” The red eyes ma-... I said to myself. “ I just want you Keyome... I want us to be one brother... society is scum. Let us be one... let us be what.. you really are. “ His body began to illuminate a red aura as he walked to me. My heart began to beat pounding. “ NO.. NO.. YOUR NOT REAL YOU NOT REAALLL!!!” I got up and with all the courage I could muster I ran out of the bath room my body passing right through him as I knocked the door off of the bath room and falling down on the floor. I hit the ground hard. Looking behind me at the restroom only to see him fade into... nothing laughing at me. I pressed my forhead to the floor... and began to beat the floor in with my fist. “ AHHHH!!! IM NOT... FUCKING CRAZY.... Im... Im..” … Pallas: -They all listen to her and DOnnie of course being the hardass that he is says-"Maybe next time you bring your phone. This part of the City is no place for you. Your grandfather will be upset to here about where you were today."-Then Hunter says-"Aww come on D-man, give the girl a break."-Then Donnie says to Hunter-"Don't treat her like a child because she is blind. You know damn well that this City doesn't care or show pity towards anyone. You are only crippling her for life to come with treating her like a child. Look at her today, could have been kidnappad, raped, murdered, drugged, any number of things...all because she forgot her phone."-Then the car got quiet. Hunter knew that DOnnie was right but he was never the mean type of person. Hunter is like a giant muscular crazy killer teddy bear. Zero started laughing a bit and looked like he was getting ready to say something.- XxDensukexX: Tetsu followed the man all the way into what looked like a class room, similar to the one at the high school Tetsu attended. There were 20 other people there, some who looked his age, and some who looked like steroids were apart of their breakfast cereal. Briggs instructed Tetsu to have a seat in the upper right desk of the class room and so he did. Briggs stood at the front of the room and began to speak. “As I’ve said my name is Lieutenant Briggs, and I’m your instructor. Today you will all be tested to see if you qualify for the KPD recruit program. Take note: this is for recruits. There’s no guarantee you’ll get on the force, as it might take months to years for that to happen. We’re raising future talent here, not looking for the next “Supercop” is that clear?” Tetsu nodded as did the rest of the class. “Good men.” Briggs holds up a stack of papers and begins passing them around the room. “this here is the written assement, of the test to see where you are mentally. There are three sections. Reading essay, math, and science. You must score at LEAST advanced to even be considered. We can’t overrun the police force with ingrates and idiots, IS that understood?” With another nod of acknowledgement from all, the test were passed out. “ you have 45 minutes. BEGIN!”. DarkKeyome: I made my way out of my builidng wearing my shades.. I looked pale in my skin. I dont know where I was going... but I was going somewhere. Slowly I wandered throught the city. My eyes low and foucsed to the ground as pulled myself through the crowds of people. I coughed and, some guy shoulder bummped me a bit too hard my eyes lashed out to him as he walked by, just that quick I gripped the collar of his neck and pulled him into the alley with me and with my right arm I slung him 3 feet into the wall, as he was coming down to fall I threw my right leg up letting it catch him by his throat in mid air. My raven black hair hanging over my face. “ Drop... my wallot...” I said to the pick-pocketer. “ Gahhhkkk,aagghh.. Icanttt.. Brea-..Gahh..” He dropped it on the ground. As he was falling I sent two straight punches to his face knocking him to the right then booted him in the back... I should have killed him. I made my way through the streets again. zuresatoRyu: I flinched...it hurt to be told like I was, but every word of it was true and it made me feel worse and worse about myself. thoughhunter attempted to stand up for me, I was given another brutal scolding and it let my head lower, her hands fiddled at her lap and she let a shakey sigh escape her lips. "...." Now wasn't the time to mope though, she had to try and locate her phone. "..Aah!... Mister Deadshot um..sir, can you please please please take me to the pink dragon? I left my phone there!! I also left a few more of my things and we're passing it soon!!" IzzyDaPada: I was out..what was I out for? Oh right, material, kimonos business. I had stayed locked up willingly in the lounge the past two days. Bruises were showing up but I wore a long enough kimono to hide the bruises in places on my arms and body. I had Daichi and Daiki with me. Being everything was back to normal it seemed I needed them with me. As they both drove me made about needing to get out, needing to get to work, do this do that. Why can't they just..*internal sigh* I need to just forget it. That night with snow had taken alot out of me. And it seemed my body agreed with me. And the boys saw nothing but a body laying in a bed motionless unless I got up..or flipped over..But, I have a business to run and requests to fill I needed the simple but best white silks..and dyes of course. I felt well..I don't know I will probably figure that out some way. One of the boys had a cell phone cause it rang, he talked business. I started to zone out apparently as Daiki stepped up next to me to guide me away from the street of cars. "Miss. Nakayama that is dangerous be careful." I nodded my head. "I'm sorry." I said in a low voice and kept on my way to my..supposed destination...which..was it left or right? Pallas: -As he listened to her talk, he sighed at the annoyance. He had one goal today and it was solved. She and her grandfather already broke the one rule that he asked them to keep and it bothered him. But he had nothing better to do anyways and said-"Yeah...I guess we could."-He gets into the turning lane and begins to head over to The Pink Dragon. The car got quiet for a moment and then Zero jumps up, turning around to face Miyuki. Then Zero asks-"SO Miyuki do you like going to Amusement parks?"- And upon hearing this Hunter laughs his ass off but DOnnie looks at him blankly thinking to himself-"I really hate this fucker right now."- Then they all waited to hear what she has to say.- XxDensukexX: “To much time…..” Tetsu whispered to himself. He didn’t want to do it, because academics were his specialty of all things. What good is a test going to do a kid with a 6.0 gpa? Mind you, he got this by half assing his own work effort to not look TOO good. Tetsu decided to give it a go and just as he thought the test was a piece of literal cake. He finished the 9 paragraph essay with ease, answered every math question in his head showing no work, and he pretty much owned all things dealing with science in general, his hands moving at an unintentional blur amonst the paper as he wrote.. Tetsu looked at the clock hoping he killed time……..7 minutes passed. AzuresatoRyu: Miyuki's face lit up immediately when she heard mention of an ammusement park. Her cheeks flushed though, she took it back, withdrawing again..but it was clear it was hard for her to hide that excitement. "...i..I do.. but I've never been to one.....I..I've always wanted to..aah..roller coasters are so scary..." The way her sad face lit up and she smiled a brilliant smile..it could have turned night into day. XxDensukexX: Finally the long 45 minutes passed. “Time is officially up. Everyone turn your test in on the desk and proceed to the courtyard for the obstacle course and shooting challenge.” Tetsu got up and placed his test on the desk first, making sure his was the very last. After this Tetsu and the others walked out into the courtyard only to reveal an obstacle course that looked more fit for the Navy Seals than for a police force. Tunnels, High 15 feet walls, and ropes. Lots and lots of ropes. Probably for upper body strength. Tetsu lined up with the rest of the recruits at the starting line as Briggs motioned for us to do so. Once all lined up briggs begins to explain the instructions. “Okay everyone. Obviously this is an obstacle course, and obviously you will be doing this. What isn’t obviuous is this” Briggs snaps his fingers and and soilders come out with harnesses. “ Each of you will be wearing 15 pound harnesses, and will be given 3 minutes to complete this course. I do NOT expect you complete it, the closest you get to 3 minutes the better. Understand? Good . Now PROCEED!” DarkKeyome: I pushed my self through the city people were crowding up all around the area heading District 1 for the spring time carnival I was sitting on a bench my eyes low and dialed in my hand was a guitar I picked up from this hobo bought it off for 500 Tanz... I was on the bench playing this guitar line over and over... (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwMT1SJ7D6U Just the starting part >.< ) For the most part... I was trying to get the shit out of my head. How could she leave me a video and fucking leave without talking to me... without telling me. I continued to strum the guitar my shades sitting on the edge of my nose as I continued to play the instrument a cigerate sat in my mouth burning slowly as I looked down at the floor in a blank stare. The cancer stick continued to burn.... A few girls were clapping. “ Hahaha I know that! That guitar lines from FLCL.” I looked up at the girl, she was a blonde...... I hated blonde. The other one had red Hair like Natasha..... and now I hate red heads. I smirked and flicked the cigeratte to the floor. “ Ahhh you like FLCL huh?” I said smirking to myself... I could feel the Red eyed man looking at them through my eyes..... I could feel his embrace around me as I thought of the evil deeds that surfaced in my mind. “ tell ya what.... “ I said standing up. “ If you dont get... the fuck... OUT OF MY FACE... IM GONNA BEAT... YOUR FUCKING FACES IN... WITH THIS FUCKING... GUITAR...” I said in a gruff voice breathing heavily the girls quickly ran off. I watched them... and plopped back down on the bench continuing with my playin. IzzyDaPada: I had brought my arms up and sinked them into the sleeves of my kimono absentmindedly. My getas making clomping sounds as I headed out on my way to the main part..I had heard shouting, rather rude shouting, it scared me at first and made me want to go the other way. Daichi and Daiki approached and flanked me. I let out a sigh. *Right..the twins are here.* I approached were the yelling came from and heard the last bit.."BEAT ..YOUR FUCKING FACE IN... WITH THIS FUCKING GUITAR..." That was Chairmen's yelling..rather rudly as two girls ran away. A blonde and a red head. *Hmm..* I approached silently but the only thing that made any noise were my shoes. "Mr. Tasanagi..I think yelling wasn't all that approprate.." I kept my voice low, hiding my arms within the sleeves of my jacket as I approached further. I offered him a smile. I know if I wore anything else more revealing. I probably looked worse, but thankful I had my kimono on. "What..seems to be the problem Chairmen?" I raised my eyes to look at him, not in any other way, but in a gentle mannor. Daichi and Daiki flanked both sides of me protectivly now as their sights drifted off from Keyome then to the surroundings. DarkKeyome: I looked up briefly. “...Ah, Haji's girl...” I said looking up at her with a my shades hanging on the tip of my nose. “ Nice day huh...” I said smiling sheepishly... I could feel him... grow weaker with the presence of this women.... ( The Red eyed man, is the Dark Hadou within Keyomes body. It prays upon his hate and and anger, Not everyone with Dark Chi will have this happen for Chi takes on many shapes within a mortal depending on one's 'soul' The Dark Chi is on its way to consuming him thus why he able to see him while others cant playing on his subconcisous till he can no longer fight. When his Darker self is pressued from someone who has a Lighter Chi... he will grow depending on keyomes hate for this person.) “For the most part... im just... hanging out you know... S'pose your going to that...uhh carnival huh?” I said looking down staring into space.. I know seemed... estranged. Or rather out of place... like I was out of mind. I heard him in my ear whispearing... trying to pull strength from me.... I battled him in that apartment for hours.... im still battling him now. IzzyDaPada: I offered him a smile, a small one at that, at the mention of Hajime's name "Former, was a girl. It is a long story. BUt yes, today is a very nice day." I shifted my gaze to eye the people heading towards the main part of District One. Turning my gaze back to him I giggled a bit and shook my head. "I was on my way to a faberic store to get some things..for my business." I had slipped my arms out of my kimono sleeves, I didn't apparently think that far ahead when some of the bruises were exposed as she tried to fix her kimono in places then draw her arms back in quickly. "I heard on the news about the Amusment park for couples. Though..I am not a couple person. And these two aren't that fun to go anywhere with." Both Daichi and Daiki would give me a firm look as if I was a child. I couldn't help but giggle under their glare. But then a look came over Daichi as he cleared his throat. "Maybe Mr. Tasanagi would offer his company for you to go. Being we are stiffs Miss. Nakayama. You need to get out more Miss...this is the first time you have been out in two days since the accident.." I frowned slightly. *...stiffs...stiffs all around* I looked at Keyo with a small smile. IzzyDaPada: Both the twins nodded at Keyome. "She has been through alot the past few months..with.. Mr. Nagakura, she hasn't done anything truly fun without the help of other substinces like liquore. We want her happy and smiling Mr. Tasanagi. And we both agree that you look like the man that needs the same as well." I looked at the twins. *Oh my god..* Was all I could think of...Well there goes my image. Ruined. Thank you twins. So so much. I let out a nervous cough. "Well I suppose guilty as charged. But..You know..I don't know about Hajime..but..he will." At least he didn't notice the bruises on my arms. One less stress on my arm. Keeping image up is key in the line of work. Category:ARK 2